How the Wolf met his Alpha
by moonygarou
Summary: How does Remus react when he meets the person who bit him? (Rating just for being sure)
1. Sirius POV

Sirius' POV  
  
I still can't believe Remus can't have left me, he wouldn't have. After all he would have told me. I was just going for a walk through the woods near our cottage Remus and me had chosen nearly a month ago, but as we wanted to move in he didn't come and was also nowhere to be found. I had been searching for him for some time but I couldn't find him. Three weeks passed by and still nothing heard from Remus. This isn't just him; he would have told me if there was something wrong. As I continued my walk I could hear some distant noises so I quickly transformed into Padfoot and went hiding into the bushes and just listened to the conversation. "He should be here somewhere! He can't get far with a bullet in his back." A man said in a quite angry tone. "Where are you wolf!!" another man shouted passing by next to me. They both had each one gun leaning over their shoulder and they were definitely looking for a werewolf as for the sounds of it. As their footsteps got quieter I transformed back walking back quietly where I had come from. As before, I had got out of the forest, I could hear the shouting again. "There he is I have found him come here!!" I transformed quickly in Padfoot again and followed the voices. There were kneeling down next to something feeling his or hers, I couldn't see, pulse. Then one of the man said "There is no more to do for us here. He is going to die eventually nobody is going to find him back here. So lets go we have done our job." I waited until the men were gone and transformed back. The sight frightened me as I saw Remus lying panting on the floor with his back was full of blood, which was still slowly throbbing. I slowly looked for the bullet, which I found quite easily, but it was going to get difficult to get it out again. I carefully lifted the lifeless body up and carried him home where I immediately contacted a medi-wizard (A/N: I don't know if doctors are really called like this in the wizardry world but it sounded quite ok to me.) to help me get the bullet out of Remus' back. The wound where the bullet had been inside had healed quickly but still only five days later he woke up...  
  
What was he thinking anyway getting out of bed? I had woken up as Remus just got out of bed making his way to the door. A pang of concern hit me and I got up to hold Remus, to keep him save. That's when I noticed that he was nearly fainting at the door and if I hadn't been there he would have hit his head against the hard wood corner of the bed. I wouldn't have thought that he was still so weak from whatever had happened to him. I led him back into bed and then I said, "Don't do that again! You just frightened me to death..." maybe I had been a bit too harsh but what else could I say. Some days ago I had still thought that my lover had left me or even worse had died. I had been so preoccupied over the last three weeks and now I was just over happy to have him back. He was holding on tightly on to my hand not wanting to let go. Then he whispered, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Sirius." His voice was still hoarse but at least it was better then yesterday. I nodded to his apology and left for the kitchen to get something for breakfast. Downstairs in the kitchen an owl had been waiting outside the window. It was just the Daily Prophet that I got now every week. I made us something for breakfast and I went back upstairs taking the Daily Prophet with me. We had breakfast together in bed, talking happily until Remus had caught sight of the Daily Prophet and wanted to look at it. His face grew dark as he looked at the front page. "What is wrong love? Has something happened?" I asked looking on the title, it said 'Werewolf hunters strike again.' I pulled him closer and he leaned carefully against my chest. I took the newspaper from his hand reading out the article as Remus closed his eyes. Probably because of the picture next to the article, which showed a werewolf attacking a person and tearing the person into peaces.  
  
  
  
Werewolf hunters strike again.  
  
Yesterday evening a person was found near London in forest. The person was identified as Bryan Richardson a registered Werewolf from Cornwall. Even if Werewolves aren't very pleasant nowadays wizards are not aloud to kill the ones who are registered, if they do they have to pay the penalty of becoming a Werewolf themselves. Mrs. Richardson had been missing for several months like several other registered Werewolves, who aren't found anywhere until now. The minister of magic says, "We nowadays discriminate Werewolves to early before we even try and find out if they really are so bad like their reputation. As for the men who are killing Werewolves because of hate are to be assured of landing in Azkaban for their life." But how can we know if we can trust a werewolf or not? Still if anybody should have any information shall please inform the Ministry at once.  
  
Fred Lestrang  
  
  
  
"This is horrible...how can people do something like this?" I said putting the Daily Prophet aside pulling Remus softly in front of me embracing him. I looked into his questioning eyes and ask, "What is bothering you Remus?" Something was bothering dearly and I wanted to know what. "Sirius..." "Yes love?" "How did I come here?" I pulled him closer into the embrace and then i answered, "I found you in the forest a week ago, Moony what happened you looked like if death was already knocking at your door. Please tell me what happened?" tears were coming up in his eyes and I wonder what happened. After a long time of silence and shedding tears Remus finally spoke, "That Mrs. Richardson had escaped at the same day like me during the full moon. So they didn't get him...I hope he is still alive." I understood what he wanted to say; he was worried about the man. Maybe because he had found a friend in the older Werewolf, which had escaped with him that full moon. I embraced him stronger and he closed his eyes again relaxing. I can see that he is enjoying this peaceful moment and I know that I will keep him safe forever in my arms when he needs to. We both fall asleep and I start to dream, a dream from my lovers point of view.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Remus POV  
  
"Where are you taking me? Sirius!!" I tried to struggle free from the man's grip. But my arm, which was pulled behind my back, it felt like if it would snap any minute, which made me fight back less. "Sirius!!" I cried out again maybe he could hear me he just has to. Then a sort of cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose. I started to feel dizzy and I lost my consciousness. I awoke again as somebody dumped me on a damp and cold stone floor. My head started to throb and my vision was starting to focus again. Where was I? I got on my feet and started to look for my wand. Great must have left it in Hogsmeade by Sirius. Sirius, he must be worried by now if I only could escape. There was a small opening that was barred, but it was to high to reach and to small to get through. I tried to break through the door, but somebody stopped me as I wanted to try the third time, "That won't work you will only get yourself hurt." A person came into the light, which streamed through the small opening. It was a tall man the same height as Sirius by the looks of it; he had light brown hair and was strong build. I backed away at first but the man then said, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Bryan Richardson and you are?" he asked me at the end so I answered, "Remus Lupin..." I looked away from his gaze and looked back through the small barred opening. "Where are we?" I could finally ask looking back at the man who was now standing behind me. "I don't have a idea...I would have never thought they would take someone as young as you are. May I ask you how old you are?" the man seemed quite older then me, probably around the thirties. "I am eighteen sir." I answered trying to stay calm. The wolf in me tried to break free and find a way to escape, to find a way back to his mate, my lover Sirius. I sat down on the floor against the cold wall. I wanted to be at home now, with Sirius. Not here!! I couldn't hold the wolf in me back anymore. I got up again, starting to try to break through the metal door. I tried several times until I gave up after half an hour. I slid down the door sitting again on the cold and damp floor. Tears were now going down my cheeks freely. Mrs Richardson approached me and said, "I told you it wouldn't work. Now calm down and come back here in to the corner it is not good sitting there in front of the door." He helped me to my feet and we sat down on the other side in corner where no light came to. I had soon found out that he also had Lycantrophy and I started to trust him more. I had also found out that he was thirty years old and lived in Cornwall. "So since when do you have Lycantrophy Remus?" he asked me smiling over to me. "Since I am seven years old Mrs Richardson. I can't really remember what happened." I sighed. There was an awkward silence between us then he asked, "May I just see something?" I just nodded. Nothing meant anything to me at the moment, I didn't know if I would see Sirius again. If I would die he would die to and I don't want that to happen never ever. Bryan pushed my back a bit towards to my legs and then pulled my t-shirt a little back, he was probably looking for my scar. The scar, the one thing that marks me for being a werewolf. As he touched my scar I shuddered as warmth spread through my body. I was curious as normal and so I asked, "What was that?" His smile disappeared and a pang of concern appeared on his face. "I never wanted to do this to you. I am sorry, I thought I could control myself but how I can see that I really did bite someone and it just wasn't a dream." I didn't understand I couldn't be bitten from him; he was to kind and had a very good self-control. I know from the law that werewolves were not aloud to bite someone and pass the curse, and if we do, we either get expelled from the wizardry world, get thrown into Azkaban or even worse get executed. But now I remember, Michael had said they had never found the werewolf who did this to me. He was now standing in front of me so I looked up to him not knowing what to say. The wolf in me grew calmer and felt the alpha standing in front of him. It was a funny feeling; it felt like if I had to obey the older man who was standing in front of me. I got up and he embraced me comforting my back. It was like my father would be embracing me. I wanted to say something but the door opened, Bryan didn't let go of me and just gave a small growl, just loud enough for the other men to hear who came in. "Shut up wolf!" one of the men bellowed at us. My body started to tense up and Bryan whispered in to my ear, "Calm down Remus. You have to stay calm I won't let anything happen to you." One of the men pulled out a wand and lit up the room. "I just want the small one." A voice said, and three men came near us tearing us apart. They had brought me to another room and swirled me against the wall as we were inside. "So you are?" one of the men asked. I didn't answer, looking away from the person standing in front of me. The next thing I felt was only pain, I didn't know for how long time he had send the Cruciatus curse on me. After a long a time, the two men who had been guarding the door were now pulling me up on my arms back to the cell. As they had let go of me, I collapsed on the floor not remembering where I was; I called for Sirius before I lost my consciousness. As I woke up again, I was in the arms of Bryan who was stroking my back. As he had noticed that I am awake he asked, "Who is this Sirius you are always talking about?" "He is my mate." I simply answered closing my eyes again. The thought of Sirius broke my heart, what does he think of me now. I can feel the sadness coming from him in my soul. That is one of the advantages but it can also be a great disadvantage of having a mate. We can feel what our mate is feeling about us and with luck of control you can also talk telepathically. I miss him so much and it hurts me not see him again. Bryan and me, we had lots of talks during the last nights where no sleeps could be found, he had said if we ever come out of here then not alive. That meant if I would die, I would pull Sirius into it, because I would leave him. The weeks passed by, I didn't count the days anymore. The only thing I knew that on the today we had full moon. I was sitting alone in the corner of the cell as the transformation began. It was terrible, but my Alpha was also around who eased the pain a little. We were sitting together howling at the moon as the cell door opened and man was coming in. I had still enough human thought to try and escape. I jumped on top of the man pressing him against the cold ground floor. Then I got of him running through the door looking for a way out. Finally I was outside, I looked around and I could see that my Alpha had followed me. Now the wolf came through, he wanted to look for his mate. I had run for several hours until I could hear a shot of a bullet and an agonizing pain started in my back. I fell to the ground not bearable to move anymore. That's when I had lost consciousness with the last thought of not being able to find my mate.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I woke with panic. That dream it looked so real, but wasn't it only a nightmare. Remus was still lying in my arms panting and tears streaming along his cheeks. Or had I seen what had happened, had I really seen Remus? Was he dreaming it and I was with him remembering everything? I had to find out. I lightly placed a kiss on Remus' lips for him to wake up. He slowly woke up looking at me with painful eyes. "Its ok now Remus, I wont let you go again." I said. "You saw?" he asked only still whispering. I just nodded not wanting to push him anymore on the subject. I now understood why he had looked so sad as he had looked at the article, and through the dream I could now understand from which way this Bryan Richardson meant something to him. I had read enough about werewolf to understand what he felt. I waited until he fell asleep again without having to remember anything from the last weeks and I will promise, I will never let anything like this happen again! 


	2. Remus POV

Remus' Pov  
  
'The cell was dark and only a little stream of light entered into it from a small window that was to high to reach. The only thing I heard were screaming people, crying out in pain or it was myself. Nightmares haunted me every night and my fists started to bleed from the silver strings tied around them. During the full moon I could just escape, with a silver bullet in my back I fled searching my way back home'...another nightmare. No it wasn't a nightmare it was pure truth what happened, and I can't turn back time, to change it. Still with my eyes closed I tried to move but my body was too much in pain. Where was I? I couldn't be there at that place again; it was to warm and cosy around me. I was lying on a bed well that was for sure but still where have I landed? My whole body tensed as I didn't know where I was, but it soon relaxed again as I could feel Sirius' hand soothing my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a concerned Sirius looking upon me but still smiling. I tried to say something but my voice wasn't following this thought so nothing came. "It is ok love, you have to rest." Sirius just said kissing me on my forehead, stroking soothingly through my hair. But I couldn't find any rest; my back was in pain and every time I fell asleep another nightmare swept through my mind. Later at night I could finally fall asleep in the arms of my lover and this time without any nightmares.  
  
As I woke up the next morning, Sirius was still lying fast asleep next to me. My pain had passed by and just a small ting of pain in my back remembered me from the pain from yesterday. I carefully got loose from my lovers embrace and tried to get out of bed. My legs were still quite unsteady as I was standing and slowly made my way to the door. But they couldn't hold me anymore as I opened the door, but a strong arm around my shoulders helped me not to fall. He led me back into bed and said, "Don't do that again! You just frightened me to death..." it was true I had nearly collapsed at the door because of cost of strength, and if it hadn't been Sirius at the end that caught me, I would be lying now on the floor not able to get up again. My body was trembling and I was getting very giddy as I got back into bed. I held tight on to Sirius' hand and whispered, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Sirius." He just nodded in return still looking very concerned. Then he went downstairs to get something to eat from the kitchen.  
  
We were having wonderful breakfast in bed. Sirius was treating me like a small child you couldn't eat on his own but I enjoyed it. After breakfast I asked if I could have a look at the Daily Prophet, which was lying next to him. He handed it over to me, and it felt like my blood had just stopped flowing. On the front-page it said, 'Werewolf hunters strike again'. If I wouldn't have gotten here somehow, because I cant remember how, I would be dead now. "What is wrong love? Has something happened?" Sirius asked me concerned I let him have a look at the title. His arm went around my waist to comfort me, so I lent back against his chest. He took the newspaper out of my hands and read the article out loud so I could close my eyes not having to look at the picture at the front of a werewolf attacking a human, tearing the person into peaces.  
  
  
  
Werewolf hunters strike again.  
  
Yesterday evening a person was found near London in forest. The person was identified as Bryan Richardson a registered Werewolf from Cornwall. Even if Werewolves aren't very pleasant nowadays wizards are not aloud to kill the ones who are registered, if they do they have to pay the penalty of becoming a Werewolf themselves. Mrs. Richardson had been missing for several months like several other registered Werewolves, who aren't found anywhere until now. The minister of magic says, "We nowadays discriminate Werewolves to early before we even try and find out if they really are so bad like their reputation. As for the men who are killing Werewolves because of hate are to be assured of landing in Azkaban for their life." But how can we know if we can trust a werewolf or not? Still if anybody should have any information shall please inform the Ministry at once.  
  
Fred Lestrang  
  
  
  
"This is horrible...how can people do something like this?" Sirius said putting the Daily Prophet aside pulling me softly in front of him embracing me. How had I gotten here? This question really bothered me; a Werewolf doesn't survive longer than a day with a silver bullet in his body, I am surprised that I am still alive. Sirius looked into my questioning eyes and asks, "What is bothering you Remus?" I have to get this out of my head; the last events were still going through my head and appearing in my sleep as nightmares. "Sirius..." "Yes love?" "How did I come here?" he pulled me closer into the embrace and then he answered, "I found you in the forest a week ago, Moony what happened you looked like if death was already knocking at your door. Please tell me what happened?" tears were coming up in my eyes as I started to remember the events of the last weeks. I just had luck that Sirius had found me or I would be by dead now tearing Sirius with it. I remember seeing that person who was in the Daily Prophet, he was twelve years older but hadn't got the chance of getting any education in magic and so he even had been more defenceless then me even if he was older then me. "That Mrs. Richardson had escaped at the same day like me during the full moon. So they didn't get him...I hope he is still alive." I didn't need to say anymore I think Sirius had understood what I meant to say. His embrace got stronger and I just closed my eyes again and forget everything. I am happy to be here just lying in his arms, just being secure and protected. And before I even noticed I fell asleep remembering everything again.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Where are you taking me? Sirius!!" I tried to struggle free from the man's grip. But my arm, which was pulled behind my back, it felt like if it would snap any minute, which made me fight back less. "Sirius!!" I cried out again maybe he could hear me he just has to. Then a sort of cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose. I started to feel dizzy and I lost my consciousness. I awoke again as somebody dumped me on a damp and cold stone floor. My head started to throb and my vision was starting to focus again. Where was I? I got on my feet and started to look for my wand. Great must have left it in Hogsmeade by Sirius. Sirius, he must be worried by now if I only could escape. There was a small opening that was barred, but it was to high to reach and to small to get through. I tried to break through the door, but somebody stopped me as I wanted to try the third time, "That won't work you will only get yourself hurt." A person came into the light, which streamed through the small opening. It was a tall man the same height as Sirius by the looks of it; he had light brown hair and was strong build. I backed away at first but the man then said, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Bryan Richardson and you are?" he asked me at the end so I answered, "Remus Lupin..." I looked away from his gaze and looked back through the small barred opening. "Where are we?" I could finally ask looking back at the man who was now standing behind me. "I don't have a idea...I would have never thought they would take someone as young as you are. May I ask you how old you are?" the man seemed quite older then me, probably around the thirties. "I am eighteen sir." I answered trying to stay calm. The wolf in me tried to break free and find a way to escape, to find a way back to his mate, my lover Sirius. I sat down on the floor against the cold wall. I wanted to be at home now, with Sirius. Not here!! I couldn't hold the wolf in me back anymore. I got up again, starting to try to break through the metal door. I tried several times until I gave up after half an hour. I slid down the door sitting again on the cold and damp floor. Tears were now going down my cheeks freely. Mrs Richardson approached me and said, "I told you it wouldn't work. Now calm down and come back here in to the corner it is not good sitting there in front of the door." He helped me to my feet and we sat down on the other side in corner where no light came to. I had soon found out that he also had Lycantrophy and I started to trust him more. I had also found out that he was thirty years old and lived in Cornwall. "So since when do you have Lycantrophy Remus?" he asked me smiling over to me. "Since I am seven years old Mrs Richardson. I can't really remember what happened." I sighed. There was an awkward silence between us then he asked, "May I just see something?" I just nodded. Nothing meant anything to me at the moment, I didn't know if I would see Sirius again. If I would die he would die to and I don't want that to happen never ever. Bryan pushed my back a bit towards to my legs and then pulled my t-shirt a little back, he was probably looking for my scar. The scar, the one thing that marks me for being a werewolf. As he touched my scar I shuddered as warmth spread through my body. I was curious as normal and so I asked, "What was that?" His smile disappeared and a pang of concern appeared on his face. "I never wanted to do this to you. I am sorry, I thought I could control myself but how I can see that I really did bite someone and it just wasn't a dream." I didn't understand I couldn't be bitten from him; he was to kind and had a very good self-control. I know from the law that werewolves were not aloud to bite someone and pass the curse, and if we do, we either get expelled from the wizardry world, get thrown into Azkaban or even worse get executed. But now I remember, Michael had said they had never found the werewolf who did this to me. He was now standing in front of me so I looked up to him not knowing what to say. The wolf in me grew calmer and felt the alpha standing in front of him. It was a funny feeling; it felt like if I had to obey the older man who was standing in front of me. I got up and he embraced me comforting my back. It was like my father would be embracing me. I wanted to say something but the door opened, Bryan didn't let go of me and just gave a small growl, just loud enough for the other men to hear who came in. "Shut up wolf!" one of the men bellowed at us. My body started to tense up and Bryan whispered in to my ear, "Calm down Remus. You have to stay calm I won't let anything happen to you." One of the men pulled out a wand and lit up the room. "I just want the small one." A voice said, and three men came near us tearing us apart. They had brought me to another room and swirled me against the wall as we were inside. "So you are?" one of the men asked. I didn't answer, looking away from the person standing in front of me. The next thing I felt was only pain, I didn't know for how long time he had send the Cruciatus curse on me. After a long a time, the two men who had been guarding the door were now pulling me up on my arms back to the cell. As they had let go of me, I collapsed on the floor not remembering where I was; I called for Sirius before I lost my consciousness. As I woke up again, I was in the arms of Bryan who was stroking my back. As he had noticed that I am awake he asked, "Who is this Sirius you are always talking about?" "He is my mate." I simply answered closing my eyes again. The thought of Sirius broke my heart, what does he think of me now. I can feel the sadness coming from him in my soul. That is one of the advantages but it can also be a great disadvantage of having a mate. We can feel what our mate is feeling about us and with luck of control you can also talk telepathically. I miss him so much and it hurts me not see him again. Bryan and me, we had lots of talks during the last nights where no sleeps could be found, he had said if we ever come out of here then not alive. That meant if I would die, I would pull Sirius into it, because I would leave him. The weeks passed by, I didn't count the days anymore. The only thing I knew that on the today we had full moon. I was sitting alone in the corner of the cell as the transformation began. It was terrible, but my Alpha was also around who eased the pain a little. We were sitting together howling at the moon as the cell door opened and man was coming in. I had still enough human thought to try and escape. I jumped on top of the man pressing him against the cold ground floor. Then I got of him running through the door looking for a way out. Finally I was outside, I looked around and I could see that my Alpha had followed me. Now the wolf came through, he wanted to look for his mate. I had run for several hours until I could hear a shot of a bullet and an agonizing pain started in my back. I fell to the ground not bearable to move anymore. That's when I had lost consciousness with the last thought of not being able to find my mate.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I woke up from my nightmare memory by a gentle kiss placed on my lips. "Its ok now Remus, I wont let you go again." He said. "You saw?" I ask whispering. He just nods and doesn't push me on the subject any more. I am happy that I am back again in my lovers arms, safe and sound. But I hope that I will once more meet the Bryan hoping that he is still alive. 


End file.
